Meet in Japan
by Matsuochiyo.Nozawa
Summary: Boboiboy dan kawan - kawannya (yakni ying, yaya, gopal, dan fang) adalah orang terpintar diantara semua temannya disekolah. Akibat kepintarannya, mereka di ikutsertakan dalam program pertukaran pelajar di jepang :3. Disana, Mereka tidak sengaja bertemu dengan The Turtles (Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, dan Michelangelo) dan Team Core-Tech (Chase Suno, Jinja, Bren, Beyal, dan Dax)
1. Bertemu di Jepang bagian 3

Meet in Japan part 2

Keesokan harinya, mereka diantar oleh teman sekelas mereka beserta bu jean dan papa zola, tok aba ke bandara.

Papa zola: selamat anak muda, kalian terpilih

Amar Deep: wahh, tidak sia sia kalian belajar

Bu jean: iya, nilai kalian juga bagus

Tok aba: hati-hati yah boboiboy

Boboiboy: iya tok

Boboiboy: pesawatnya sudah datang, kita pergi dulu yah

Amy: hati hati ya

Gopal: doakan kita selamat sampai ditujuan

All: dahhh

B, yi, ya, g, f: dahh

Setelah beberapa jam dipesawat, mereka berlima telah sampai di jepang.

Boboiboy: yehh, kita sampai dijepang

Gopal: wahh, indah sekali yah

Seseorang datang

?: hai adik - adik sekalian, kalian dari sekolah tengah pulau rintis?

All: iya, anda ini siapa?

?: saya salah satu guru di sekolah fighters gakuen

Yaya: tempat program pertukaran pelajar?

?: iya. Ayo ikut saya ke bus itu

All: yuk

Sampai disana, mereka turun dari bus tersebut

Ying: wah, cantiknya ni sekolah

Gopal: sekolah ini asrama yah?

?: iya, sekolah ini asrama

Fang: untung aku bawa banyak pakaian

?: aku akan memperlihatkan kamar kalian

All: wahh, jom tak sabarnye

Sampai di asrama, mereka tidak melihat siapa pun

Boboiboy: eh, tidak ada orang

?: itu berarti mereka kesekolah

Gopal: boleh tak kita liat-liat kelas disekolah ini?

?: kalian bisa melihat kelas kalian setelah semua siswa kembali ke asrama. Oh iya, saya lupa perkenalkan diri. nama saya Ling Jean, saudara kandungya jean, kepala sekolah kalian. Kalian bisa panggil saya sensei Ling

Ying: wahh, saudara bu jean, cantiknya, sama seperti bu jean.

Boboiboy: kenapa kalian saling berpisah?

Sensei Ling: saya dan kakak saya memang sudah lama pisah. Sejak berumur 17 tahun, saya sekolah disini dan jean sekolah di indonesia, tapi kemalaysia setelah lulus kuliah, ia dipercaya untuk menjadi kepala sekolah sekolah menengah pulau rintis.

Gopal: patutlah!

Fang: sudahlah, ayo kita melihat lihat kamar

Sensei ling: yok


	2. Chapter 4

Meet in Japan part 3

Sensei Ling: nah, ini kamar kalian

B, yi, ya, G, F: wahh

Yaya: tapi kenapa tidak dipisah antara laki - laki dan perempuan?

Sensei Ling: sebenarna sih itu rencananya tapi sekolah tidak punya uang untuk membangun lantai tiga, jadi digabung saja. Oh iya, saya ingin pergi mengajar, kalian disini dulu yah

Fang: hmm, apa yg kita lakukan sekarang?

Gopal: ayo kita bereskan kamar ini

All: yuk

Selesai membersihkan...

Yaya: yeeehhh, dah rapi

Boboiboy: pandailah kita membersihkan kamar ini

Gopal: Ehh, boboiboy, kamu mau jalan - jalan yah sama aku?

Boboiboy: mau kemana?

Gopal: liat - liat kamar lah

Boboiboy: ehh, aku dengan gopal jalan - jalan dulu yah

Yi, Ya, F: oke

Boboiboy dan gopal melihat - lihat kamar di asrama sekolah mereka, tiba - tiba, mereka melihat kamar yang tidak terkunci

Gopal: ehh, Boboiboy, yuk kita lihat kamar ini

Boboiboy: ayok

Gopal: wahh, rapi sekali kamar nih

Boboiboy: iya yah

Gopal: hmmm kamar Team Core-Tech?

Boboiboy: hmm, mungkin kamar ini milih team Core-Tech.

Gopal: weh, sembunyi boboiboy, ada orang yang masuk ke kamar ini

Boboiboy: dimana kita sembunyi? Di Kamar mandi?

Gopal: jom lah masuk

?: aku dengar ada suara disini, oh iya aku kesini untuk ambil buku bahasa jepang ku

Gopal: orang itu sudah keluar, ayo keluar

Mereka pun keluar dari kamar mandi

Boboiboy: ih, dasar kau gopal

Gopal: kenapa aku?

Di luar kamar...

?: kenapa kau kesini?

?: emangnya kenapa?, aku juga lupa sesuatu (masuk ke kamar)

Dalam kamar...

Boboiboy: masuk kembali gopal

Gopal: kemana? Ke kamar mandi lagi?

Boboiboy: masuk je

(Gopal memasuki kamar mandi dan boboiboy sembunyi di bawah tempat tidur)

?: oh, ini dia. Aduh aku ingin buang air nih

Boboiboy: (menyalakan jam kuasa) gopal, dia mau ke kamar mandi, tamatlah riwayat mu HAHAHAHAHAHA :D

Gopal: dey, janganlah kayak gitu, aku lagi takut nih. Ahh, aku ada ide (bom asap ninja yg pernah diberikan Leo kepadanya) (mematikan jam kuasa)

Gopal: (menyalakan jam kuasa) HY BOBOIBOY

Boboiboy: eh, apa yg kamu lakukan? Orang itu akan melihatmu nanti

Gopal: nih anak, aku ada diluar sekarang :v :v

Boboiboy: bagaimana bisa?

Gopal: nanti aku cerita lah, selamat berjuang

Boboiboy: ihhh, tak guna gopal. Baik, aku akan menggunakan jurus ninja

?: (keluar dari kamar mandi) hmmmm, tadi aku dengar suara, tapi tidak ada gambarnya :3 :3. Jangan - jangan, itu adalah HANTU! Tidak mungkin. Jangan berpikir itu hantu! (Keluar dari kamar)

Boboiboy: huh, selamat

Diluar kamar...

Boboiboy: hay gopal

Gopal: eh, Boboiboy, bagaimana kau bisa keluar?

Boboiboy: aku menggunakan jurus rahasia, cepat kembali kekamar, sebentar lagi pelajaran selesai

Gopal: yok, kembali kekamar

Sampai dikamar...

Please, review. I hope you like it guys :v


	3. meet in japan part 4

Meet in japan part 4

Sampai dikamar...

Boboiboy: huh, sampai juga

Fang: kenapa dengan kalian berdua?

Gopal: dey, tadi kita masuk ke kamar seseorang

Boboiboy: iya, orang itu hampir saja melihat kita, mereka kira kita hantu

Yaya: ish kalian ini, kayak pencuri, masuk - masuk kamar orang

Gopal: eh, kita bukan pencuri, tapi kita hanya mau melihat saja

*suara ketukan terdengar*

Fang: eh, siapa tu? (Membuka pintu). Eh, ternyata sensei Ling, ayo sensei masuklah.

Sensei Ling: iya. Kalian siap tidak melihat - lihat kelas disekolah ini?

B, Yi, Ya, G, F: siap

Sensei Ling: ayo keluar, kunci kamar kalian

Yaya: ying, kunci kamar nih

Ying: oke

*sampai disekolah..*

Gopal: wah, cantiknya sekolah nih

Fang: iya, bukan cuma cantik, tapi luas juga

Yaya: tapi, kenapa bangkunya sedikit berantakan?

Ying: hmm, sekolah kita pun berantakan saat pulang, Yaya

Boboiboy: dimana kelas kita, sensei?

Sensei Ling: ayo, naik

*sampai dilantai 3*

Boboiboy: wih, aku capek naik tangga. Dimana kelas kita?

Sensei Ling: nih dia, kelas kalian

B, Yi, Ya, G, F: wahhhh!

Gopal: rapi sekali, tapi sedikit berantakan, hehehe :D

Boboiboy: eh, Gopal, Fang, kalian mau liat liat kelas lain tak?

G, F: mau

Gopal: dey Ying, Yaya, Sensei ling. Kami bertiga mau pergi liat - liat dulu yah

Sensei Ling: iya, hati - hatilah

Ying: eh, sensei, apa kita semua satu kelas?

Sensei Ling: hmm, mungkin tidak

Yi, Ya: alah :(, kenapa bisa? Padahal kan kita semua di sekolah menengah pulau rintis satu kelas

Sensei Ling: hmm, kemungkinan kalian berdua sekelas, Boboiboy, Fang, dan Gopal tidak sekelas

Yi, Ya: yehhh, kita sekelas

Ying: tapi Boboiboy, Gopal, dan Fang tidak :(

Yaya: :(, tak apa lah, yg penting kita bisa bertemu di waktu istirahat

*scene Boboiboy, Fang, Dan Gopal*

Boboiboy: hmm, kira - kira kita sekelas tidak?

Fang: pasti tidak karena kita kan dianggap pintar semua, jadi kita dipisah

Gopal: hmmm, gelisah nya aku nanti

Tiba - tiba saja, gopal menabrak seseorang

Gopal: adoi, sakit lah

?: makanya, jalan itu pake mata bukan pake mulut, mengerti

Boboiboy: (berbisik ke fang) wohh, garang nya

?: apa liat - liat? Mau cari masalah?

Gopal: ehh, tidak, tidak

Boboiboy: ish, orang tu garang sekali yah

Fang: iya, sampai - sampai ia mau berkelahi dengan kita

Gopal: sudah, ayok kembali

F, B: yok

*Sampai di sana*

Please review, i hope you like it ;) ;)


End file.
